Eu mentiria
by PotterLovesEvans
Summary: Se me perguntassem se eu o amava, eu mentiria. / Um caderno cai nas mãos de Ginny e Harry e pode ajudar muito um certo casal que não se entende.


_N/A: Antes de ler, apenas finjam que o aniversário do Ron é dia dezessete. Boa leitura!_

I'd Lie

_Hey Mi, o que você tá fazendo aí? _ Ginny me perguntou.

_Nada. _ Respondi sem nem tirar os olhos do meu caderno.

_Sei... Você anda escrevendo freneticamente nesse caderninho há dois dias...

O aniversário dele era que dia mesmo? Dezessete, é claro.

_Já tô terminando, Gi.

Pude sentir o olhar irritado da ruiva em mim. Eu tinha que terminar aquilo. Era uma sensação boa escrever música. Claro, ninguém sabia que eu escrevia, nem nunca ia saber, mas, desde que eu tinha aprendido a tocar violão, eu adorava escrever músicas. Aquela que estava irritando tanto Ginny era um pequeno desabafo. Pequeno em relação a como eu estava me sentindo, mas bem útil em relação a me manter _viva._ Realmente viva, não apenas _existindo._

_"And I could tell you his favourite colour is green. He loves to argue. Born on the seventeenth. His sister's beautiful. He has his father's eyes. And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie."?

_GINNY! _ Gritei ao ouvi-la falar o refrão da minha música.

_Ai que lindo, Mi! Pra quem é isso? _ Ela perguntou animadíssima.

_Pra ninguém! _ Respondi um pouco rápido demais.

_Espera um pouco... _ Ginny puxou o caderno da minha mão e começou a realmente raciocinar. _ As únicas pessoas que eu sei que a cor favorita é verde são o Nev, a Parvati e o Ron. Ai meu Merlin! O único desses três que ama discutir e nasceu no dia dezessete é o Ron! Hermione Jane Granger! Você está apaixonada pelo meu irmão!

_Merda,_ falei mentalmente.

_Ginevra Weasley! Tire já dessa sua cabeçinha que eu sinto qualquer coisa além de amizade pelo seu irmão! Ron é um ótimo amigo, meio tapado, mas ótimo...

_Pode ficar tranqüila, Mi. Não vou contar pra ninguém! _ A ruiva prometeu.

_Contar o que? _ Harry apareceu.

_Que a Mi está apaixonada pelo meu irmão! _ Ginny exclamou.

_GINNY! _ Gritei.

_Tá, agora me diz alguma coisa que eu não sei. _ Ele nos olhou com o olhar mais calmo do mundo.

Olhei pra ele com um olhar confuso e assassino.

_Harry Potter! Você e essa ruiva fofoqueira estão viajando em relação a mim e o Ron! Eu o amo como irmão. _ Minha voz falhou na hora de dizer irmão.

_Merda,_ falei mentalmente de novo.

_Aham, sei... _ Ginny falou sarcástica. _ Ela tava escrevendo uma música sobre ele! _ Ela entregou meu caderninho pro Harry.

Juntos eles leram meus rascunhos. Juro que naquela hora a minha vontade era matar aqueles dois. Tão felizes lendo coisas particulares. Um nó na minha garganta surgiu. Se eles contassem pro Ron minhas chances microscópicas com ele iam se tornar zero antes que alguém pudesse dizer "quadribol". Corri pro meu dormitório e me joguei na minha cama. Fechei as cortinas e abri meu malão. Tirei meu violão e comecei a tocar os acordes iniciais da música.

Toquei a música toda sem cantar, apenas pra ver se lembrava de tudo. Comecei a cantar, apesar da minha voz rouca por causa do choro.

_I'd Lie_

I don't think that passenger seat

Has ever looked this good to me

He tells me about his night

I count the colors in his eyes

_(__Não acho que esse banco de passageiro_

_Alguma vez tenha parecido tão bom para mim_

_Ele me conta sobre a sua noite_

_Eu conto as cores nos olhos dele)_

Don't ever fall in love

He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair

I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

He tells a joke, I fake a smile

But I know all his favorite songs

_(__Nunca se apaixonou_

_Ele jura, enquanto passa os dedos por seu cabelo_

_Estou rindo porque torço para que ele esteja errado..._

_E acho que isso nunca tenha passado por sua cabeça_

_Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo um sorriso_

_Mas sei todas as suas músicas favoritas)_

And I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

_(__E eu poderia te dizer_

_Que a cor favorita dele é verde_

_Ele adora discutir_

_Nasceu no dia 17_

_A irmã dele é linda_

_Ele tem os olhos do pai_

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo_

_Eu mentiria)_

He looks around the room

Innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't I like your walk

Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long

_(__Ele olha ao redor da sala_

_E inocentemente, ignora a verdade_

_Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?_

_Ele não sabe que eu tenho isso decorado por tanto tempo?)_

He sees everything in black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

_(__Ele vê tudo em preto e branco,_

_Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar_

_E eu não deixo que ninguém me veja desejando que ele fosse meu)_

I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Born on the seventeenth

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

_(__E eu poderia te dizer_

_Que a cor preferida dele é verde_

_Ele adora discutir_

_Nasceu no dia 17_

_A irmã dele é linda_

_Ele tem os olhos do pai_

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo_

_Eu mentiria)_

He stands there, then walks away

My God, if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

_(__Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora._

_Meu deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer_

_Estou guardando cada respiração para você)_

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but my heart

First thought when I wake up is

My God, he's beautiful

So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

_(__Ele nunca te disse, mas sabe toca guitarra_

_Eu acho que ele consegue ver através de tudo, menos do meu coração_

_Meu primeiro pensamento ao acordar é_

_Meu Deus, ele é lindo._

_Então, coloco a minha maquiagem e rezo por um milagre)_

Yes I could tell you

His favorite color's green

He loves to argue

Oh, and it kills me

His sister's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him..

If you ask me if I love him..

I'd lie

_(__Sim eu poderia te dizer_

_Que a cor favorita dele é verde_

_Ele adora discutir_

_Ah, e isso me mata_

_A irmã dele é linda_

_Ele tem os olhos do pai_

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo_

_E se você me perguntar se eu o amo_

_Eu mentiria)_

Terminei de cantar com um suspiro. Deixei o violão de lado e comecei a cantarolar a minha música.

_Mi? _ Uma voz terrivelmente familiar me chamou.

Abri a cortina e coloquei minha cabeça para o lado de fora.

_Oi. _ Murmurei limpando algumas lágrimas teimosas.

_O que você tava cantando aí? _ Ron me perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

_Apenas uma música idiota que eu escrevi. _ Abri totalmente as cortinas a fim de que ele pudesse sentar do meu lado.

_Não é idiota. É linda. Eu cheguei aqui na metade, eu acho. Você pode cantar de novo? _ Ele fez aquele olhar de cachorrinho pidão.

Soltei um suspiro derrotado e cantei novamente, mas sem o violão. Tinha sido burra ao deixar de fazer o feitiço de impertubabilidade. Eu olhava para o chão de madeira do dormitório, mas podia sentir o olhar do ruivo concentrado em mim. Senti um arrepio.

_É realmente linda. É pra alguém especial? _ Ron me olhou com um brilho diferente no olhar.

_Na verdade... É sim. Mas é pra alguém que eu sei que nunca olharia pra mim.

_Por que esse alguém nunca olharia pra você?

_Porque eu não passo de uma nerd sem graça, Ron. Com certeza essa pessoa deve ter opções melhores. _ Dei um sorriso derrotado.

_Olha, você não é uma nerd sem graça, Mione. Você é uma nerd linda que nunca, nunca mesmo, vai ser sem graça. _ O ruivo segurou minha mão.

_Obrigada. _ Murmurei ao encostar minha cabeça no ombro dele.

Um tempo se passou assim. Apenas num silêncio agradável e reconfortante. Pelo menos pra mim foi.

_Mione? _ Ele me chamou.

_Hm?

_Eu posso saber pra quem é a música?

_Acho que você já sabe.

_Quando eu encontrei o Harry e a Ginny lá em baixo, eles pareciam meio cúmplices quando eu perguntei por você. Eles sabem, né?

_Sabem. Tem certeza que você não sabe quem eu amo muito que gosta de verde, nasceu no dia dezessete e ama brigar comigo? _ Levantei a cabeça para que meus olhos pudessem ficar no nível dos olhos azuis dele.

Ron colocou delicadamente uma mão no meu rosto e passou a outra pela minha cintura. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo.

_Acho que a Ginny gostou muito da parte que falava que a irmã dele é linda. _ Ele deu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi.

_Deve ser de família.. _ Murmurei antes de fechar o espaço entre nós.

_XXX_

_Postei com um dia de atraso, sorry! É que ontem eu fui passar o dia no trabalho da minha mãe e não consegui escrever. Essa fic é uma beeem água com açúcar que surgiu na minha cabeça assim que eu ouvi pela primeira vez a música I'd Lie da Taylor Swift. Eu achei TÃO RHr! Simplesmente não resisti._

_Mais uma vez vou ter que bancar a autora carente e pedir reviews. Eu faço uma dancinha feliz a cada uma que recebo. Olho todo dia minha página pra ver se tenho alguma review nova. Então se você leu e tem uma opinião formada sobre a fic, pelas calças de Merlin, deixe um review. Elas me fazem feliz!_

_Obrigada novamente a todos os seres com coração que deixaram review nas minhas outras sete fics. Agradeço também a Hannah Granger Weasley que voltou a vida e iluminou mais uma vez minha páginas de reviews!_

_Feliz Natal e um ano novo cheio de pessoas ruivas e lindas como o Ron,_

_GleekGranger_

_Disclaimer; Ron, Mione, Ginny e Harry não me pertecem: eles são da tia JK Rowling. Claro que eu adoraria ter o Ron como propriedade. A música é I'd Lie da Taylor Swift. Todos os direitos são dela!_


End file.
